Don't Let Go
by Emmy8
Summary: Rory meets up with an old friend (hmmmm I wonder who that could be) and maybe there’s a chance for something more! Literati (OF course, anything else would be positively insane!) Future Fic. Changed Title! Used to be Do I Know You From Somwhere!
1. Prologue

Title: Do I Know You From Somewhere (So far, I might change it later on!)  
  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama (I couldn't put 3 on the summery.)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just to be safe!)  
  
Summery: Rory meets up with an old friend (hmmmm I wonder who that could be) and maybe there's a chance for something more! Literati (OF course, anything else would be positively insane!) Future Fic.  
  
Disclaimer: No unfortunately I don't own Gilmore Girls! I wish! But I do however own the new characters that you don't recognize!  
  
A/N: Hi...this is my first future fic, well my first story ever! (That I posted here anywayz...) And I hope you all like it! I got the idea from a song, and I am going to like include the song at the end of some of the chapters..so anyone who has done that before, I just want you to know I'm not copying or anything! I just think the song fits perfectly and I can't think of any other way to incorperate it in! Anyways, I'll stop ranting now and let you read the story! Love always...Emmy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory's eyes fluttered. She woke up with a smile on her face. She dreamed about him.  
  
Again.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess tapped his pen on his chin thoughtfully. He had to think of an ending. But there wasn't one he could think of, so he figured he had to make it up. He looked at the clock. 4:30 in the morning. Ugh. He had to get this done. "So I lived happily ever after," he wrote. "Naw too corny." He scribbled it out. "So here I came, and I haven't seen her since. True, but lame. So, to end my story, instead of telling you an ending, because there is none, I will leave you with a thought to ponder. Hm, that's good.....enough. Now to think of a quote." Usually sayings, names, or something, anything came to his mind, but today - nothing. So he set his pen down and got up. 


	2. But Was It Goodbye?

Title: Do I Know You From Somewhere (So far, I might change it later on!)  
  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama (I couldn't put 3 on the summery.)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just to be safe!)  
  
Summery: Rory meets up with an old friend (hmmmm I wonder who that could be) and maybe there's a chance for something more! Literati (OF course, anything else would be positively insane!) Future Fic.  
  
A/N: Ok here is the 1st chapter people! I hope you like it very much!!! It took me a while and I had to risk missing the Superbowl *gasp * just to write the end! ;) R/R please! Oh and thanks a lot to all the reviewers! And I know I know, it was short, but it's only a prologue! I meant to type the next chapter and post it (and believe me, the next ones are much longer!) but I had to figure out how to work this thing! ;) I'm a new user, can't ya tell!!! Love always, Emmy! Peace & GOD BLESS!  
Rory walked down 5th avenue. The sun was bright on her face so she had to shield her eyes. It was June 4th, almost summer. She wondered what Lorelai was doing now, back home in Stars Hollow. *Who am I kidding,* she thought, *Mom's probably not even up, let alone doing something.* It was 7:30 after all. *I bet Luke's up though.* She smiled, thinking of how embarrassed her mom had been, when she told her about Luke. They dated, 3, 4, 5 times, and Lorelai just said it slipped her mind to think to tell Rory. But that was 2 years ago. Now they were steadily dating, and possibly a ring was coming. *You never could tell with Luke.* She couldn't wait for the next week coming up, it was her last week of work until she got to go home again. She went home frequently, well as often as she could, but this time she was staying for 5 days, instead of the usual 2. She sighed thinking about home. Patty and Babette surely already reported to the whole town she was coming, and now she'd have to make more stops than she always did. Normally she just saw Lorelai, Luke, and occasionally Lane. *But the whole town will be looking for me this time.*  
  
Rory turned the corner onto 7th. Something caught her eye she'd never seen there before, *and I should know, I walk by here practically everyday,* she thought. A cute little bookstore had just moved in by Java's Hut, the diner. It's specialty was none other than coffee. *I'll have to check it out on the way home. It's been awhile since I've read a good book.* And she kept walking.  
  
* * *  
  
"So I'm asking you all to please compile a 2 page essay on why the French Revolution affected America."  
  
"Uhhhhhh." Jess groaned. There was only 1 word for World History, it sucked! Even worse, the teacher, Mr. Thoms. *What a drone,* Jess thought. The only subject in college he actually enjoyed was English Lit. But maybe that was because the teacher let them read most of the time, and talked about it later.  
  
"So Jess what are you doing tonight?"  
  
Suddenly a thought just occurred to Jess, he wondered what Luke, of all people, was doing right now. He hadn't talked to Luke in since forever it seemed.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
*He probably hasn't changed much.* He thought of the diner, of Luke only flirting with Lorelai, how he probably still hasn't made a move, and how-  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"What? Huh?" He snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Did you hear a thing I just said?"  
  
"I don't think so." He replied. Trish just wouldn't leave him alone would she?  
  
"Ugh! Why do I even bother! I said what are you doing tonight?" She said, again, putting an emphasis on the last 6 words.  
  
"Don't know. Why?" He already knew what she was going to say, so the "why" seemed completely pointless.  
  
"Well I was thinking-"  
  
"Nope." Jess interrupted.  
  
"You don't even know what I was even going to say!" Trish whined.  
  
"It's what you always say Trish. I gotta go." He got up without saying bye, or even acknowleging she was still there. Trish and him had been together before, the 2nd year he was there. It only lasted like a month though. She wasn't his type, and he didn't care. The year after she wouldn't even talk to him. But everyone told him she still liked him. And this year she finally decided to show it..again. What was he doing tonight? He though about it. *Probably something I always do.* Jess got his stuff, and headed home.  
  
* * *  
  
"I would like that article done by Monday. If you can do that Gilmore. Gilmore! Ya hear me?"  
  
"Oh yea, sorry." Rory was about to faze off and start thinking again, when Mr. Jones caught her attention.  
  
"Alright then. Go ahead, go back to work."  
  
"Mmmmmmhmmmmm." Rory went back to her desk and sat down. She was glad to her part of the office was enclosed. It was pretty private, and she was in a private thinking mood. She tried to concentrate on her article, but couldn't. Mr. Jones, her boss wanted her to cover the story about the N.Y.U. finals being pushed back a week. No one knew why. It wasn't a really important story, Rory knew, and she had all weekend to work on it. *Nobody knows why because nobody cares,* she thought. *Just like me, I could care less. More studying time for the students, they're lucky.* Rory thought about N.Y.U., and college. She didn't end up going to Harvard as planned, but instead went to Yale. She was happy she got to live at home then, but now she almost wished she went to Harvard, she wouldn't be as homesick now, that's for sure.  
  
"Rory what's wrong?" A voice asked nearby.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Marissa stepped around the corner.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So Ror, what's up? You look down."  
  
"Homesick, that's all." Rory didn't mind Marissa, she was really sweet. And it was nice to have someone to talk to once and a while.  
  
"Oh. Yea, I miss my family too. I remember when I left. Mama was like 'Now Marissa, you be good, call me, and don't ever turn out to be some prostitute journalist, sleeping with men for stories! Bluck! You hear me?' She was a character, my mama."  
  
Rory laughed. "Yea my mom can be a little crazy too."  
  
"Ah but can't we all." Marissa smiled. Only a year older than Rory, and she was already in one of the top positions someone could have. Rory wanted to have one of those, someday.  
  
"I remember those days!"  
  
"You, crazy? Naaaaw." Marissa shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Actually I was. I remember my senior year, it had to be one of the funnest times of my life! My boyfriend was the town rebel." She paused a minute, remembering Jess. "Everyone hated him, my mom, my friends, my grandparents. I remember one time I brought him over, to my grandparents, that is, and my mom later told me my grandma called him a thug!"  
  
Marissa laughed. "Wow Rory, the town rebel's girlfriend. I can't imagine."  
  
"Yea." She sighed. Where was Jess now?  
  
"What happened? I'm guessing you're not with him now?" Marissa questioned.  
  
"No." Rory recalled what happened the night Jess left. "He left, he went to live with his dad in California. As far as I know, he's still there." She felt sad talking about Jess. The feelings and memories it brought back. The ones she'd been trying so hard to forget. "It wasn't his fault really, he just had to." *That's what I've been telling myself for the past 5 years.* She sighed.  
  
"I see. It must've been hard, on you both."  
  
"Yes..but, speaking of boyfriends..."  
  
Marissa turned around. "Charles!" She screamed, and ran over and hugged him. "I thought you were visiting your parents!?!"  
  
"Well, I was, but I missed you so much they let me come home early!" Charles smiled. *Marissa is so in love with him,* Rory thought. *She's lucky.*  
  
"Wanna go get something to eat, Marissa darling?" Charles smiled a silly grin and got a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Of course, Charles baby, " Marissa said, playing along. "But you must tell me all about the trip!"  
  
"I will. Are you ready now?"  
  
"Yep! Bye Rory!" Marissa waved. Rory watched them walk off, arms around each other.  
  
"Now back to work." Rory said, mainly to herself. She tried to get her mind back on the article, but couldn't concentrate. All she could think about, was Jess.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess unlocked his apartment door. Soon he'd have to go to work, yet again. He set his stuff down and plopped down on the hunter green sofa. He thought about his homework.  
  
*How did the French Revolution affect America? Hmmm that's a toughie.* At least his finals were coming up soon, which meant the end of the year. And the end of college. This was his graduating year. It seemed not long since he graduated from Stars Hollow High, just barely. He made the cut with a D- average, because of his frequent tardiness and not coming to class. College was different though. He cared more. So far he had Bs or As in almost everything, and aimed to pass with a B+ average. *At least I don't have to study yet though, with the finals pushed back.* He wondered why, along with many other students. The mutterings around campus were it was because of the recent arrest of Professor Rodgins, for cocaine containment. He was deans assistant after all, and it was a shock to everyone, staff and students. The whole school took a day off, to let the drug dogs search, which Jess enjoyed by none other than sleeping. And working. Oh, and reading.  
  
Taking his thoughts off school, Jess turned on the t.v. to see what was wrong with the rest of the world. Flipping through channels he stopped on Fox News, and saw Christine Amanpour on, giving a speech about her recent journey to Africa.  
  
"Those poor, starving children. I would give up my home for them." He heard her say. He reminded her of a certain person he used to know, with dark, coffee brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and a certain softspot in her heart for badboys. *Rory.* He said her name to himself. "Rory," this time aloud, but not realizing it until it was too late.  
  
*I never did give her back that copy of the Fountainhead.* He went over to the bookshelf in his room, and took it out. He gently touched the cover and fingered through the pages. He saw his bookmark, still there from 5 years ago, on the same spot on page 52. He stopped reading right when the dialogue actually started. He set it down on his desk, and saw his story for English Lit., still lying there from the night before. He didn't yet think of the right quote to end it. Things Rory said to him passed through his mind. And then, he found it. The perfect ending. Well, perfect enough. He sat down.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"I, uh, because, you never said goodbye."  
  
"Well, good bye Rory."  
  
"Goodbye Jess."  
  
The End.  
  
He wrote it all down. He realized he missed her. Maybe that's why his whole story was about her. *But was it goodbye?* He thought. *After all, I did see her again.*  
  
Of all the flowers you've plucked if only  
  
You knew the reason  
  
Why you had to each be lonely  
  
Was it just the season?  
  
-Shoot The Moon by Norah Jones 


	3. Do I Know You From Somewhere

Title: Do I Know You From Somewhere (So far, I might change it later on!)  
  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama (I couldn't put 3 on the summery.)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just to be safe!)  
  
Summery: Rory meets up with an old friend (hmmmm I wonder who that could be) and maybe there's a chance for something more! Literati (OF course, anything else would be positively insane!) Future Fic.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers who liked this! I tried! And to Me: (an anonymous reviewer) Sorry if I got all the stuff wrong about college! I am not a college expert, I have never been to one, so, therefore I wouldn't know. I don't know very much (as you obviously pointed out to me)..just work with me here! The dean/principal thingy...I knew that however, just forgot on account of I was so happy I had a good story idea. And yep, Jess took a year off...the year he was with his dad in California. But thanks for telling me! I'll keep it in mind next chapter! And to starbelly: Yea...I'm not into football either...but I wanted the Raiders to win..I think! I didn't really mind...so it's all good! Good thing you won that tickle fight! ( And again thanks to all you reviewers! Oh and sorry it took so long, I have been super busy with everything lately! I hope you like this chapter! Love ya'll Emmy! Peace & GOD BLESS! Oh and P.S. Sorry if this chapter is like, drama queen city, but I really wanted to make it dramatic and emotional, and I had fun writing it!  
  
Chapter 2: Do I Know You From Somewhere  
Beep Beep Beep!  
  
Rory slammed her hand against the alarm clock.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh" She groaned. Another day, another work day. *At least next week, I won't be here, I'll be home!* She thought with happiness.  
  
Getting up out of bed she tripped on about 6 different things.  
  
"I really need to clean." She proclaimed. She really hadn't had the time on the weekend, she was busy working on the article. After stopping at N.Y.U., and catching up on all the gossip, she finished it.  
  
She went to the kitchen and had a large helping of something Luke would not approve of! Brownies, rich chocolate brownies. (Can't you taste them? Mmmmm) After that she took a nice, hot shower (she didn't have to worry about Lorelai using all the hot water this time,) and put up her long brown hair. She got dressed, *The blue shirt, or the brown one?* and did her makeup. She was all ready and started to lock up, when she realized she forgot the article.  
  
"Oops can't forget that!" She ran back in and grabbed it off her desk. Off to another day at work. Joy.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess opened his eyes. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:09.  
  
"Crap!" he said, hurrying to the shower. "I'm going to be late!" Usually, he didn't care as much but this was the big week, the hot mama. It was what it all came down to. Finals. He had studied and worked all weekend. Lately, he hardly had time for anything else but that, working and studying.  
  
Jess opened the door, locked it and ran out to his car. A black '83 Corvette waited outside for him. Originally, it was a piece of shat, (spelling purposely done wrong) but he worked on it, gave it a paint job, and took care of it. Now it looked like a hot ride. (For a hott guy! ;)  
  
He sped along the morning traffic, which usually tended to be well, messy, it was a N.Y.C. Monday morning after all. He made it to school just before his 1st class.  
  
"Whew! Time to begin another Monday"  
  
* * *  
  
Rory put her head down on her desk. She couldn't think straight today. *Could it possibly be my lack of caffeine?* She sarcastically commented to herself. Her being tired didn't help either. She didn't sleep very good, and kept dreaming about someone or other. She knew very well who that person was, but wouldn't admit it to herself.  
  
*I'm over him. I haven't seen him for, what, 5 years. He's gone.* She insisted.  
  
*You're not over him and you know it. You miss him.*  
  
*I do NOT!*  
  
*You're in denial.*  
  
*I don't, I...can't*  
  
*Get over yourself Gilmore.*  
  
While Rory was playing battleship in her head, Marissa walked up to her from behind.  
  
"Boo!" She said, rather loudly in Rory's ear.  
  
"Ah!" Rory jumped. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."  
  
"I'll bring the Bayer."  
  
"So how was last night? With Charles?" Rory questioned.  
  
Marissa got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Well, he took me to the Olive Garden, my favorite resteraunt, and then we went shopping, and, then we went to his place."  
  
"Oooh, very romantic."  
  
"There's more," Marissa gushed.  
  
"Huh?" Rory had a feeling what that was. Father of the Bride all over again.  
  
"He asked me to move in!" Marissa grinned the biggest grin you ever-did- see.  
  
"I was wrong. But....that's very great. Soon...." She hinted.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Do you think he's 'the one' ?" *The one for you is..* Rory wouldn't let her mind go there.  
  
"Yea, I really do, Rory. Ya know that feeling? Where, you feel all happy inside, you can't stop smiling, you're heart flutters everytime you think of them or see them? And you know they'll never hurt you?"  
  
Rory knew that feeling all too well. "Yea.."  
  
"Well, I have it! And Charles is just so...I don't know,"  
  
"Perfect?" Rory suggested.  
  
"Yes! Exactly!" Marissa exclaimed. She sighed. "I love him Rory, you know I do."  
  
"That I do."  
  
"I just hope-" Marissa stopped.  
  
"He does, don't worru." Rory smiled reassuringly, "He loves you. I can see it. Everytime he looks at you. You hott thang, I am just so jealous!"  
  
"You should be!" They laughed.  
  
"You'll find the one someday." Marissa said, with such sureness, Rory knew that she was right.  
  
"I know, soon," She hoped. Little did she know, she'd find him sooner than she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"But I really don't think Hemmingway meant everybody to interpret it that way." Jess argued.  
  
"Well it certainly seemed like it." James shot back. James, another senior in Jess's class, was currently having a heated discussion about Hemmingway.  
  
"But still...it might have come off that way, but he's a good man. He wouldn't try to pulverize someone's mind and make them think that." Jess and James had been arguing for at least 20 minutes. It seemed they always argued about Hemmingway. Jess, loving Hemmingway, and James, loving Hemmingway too, had many different opinions that clashed, more often than not. And usually, Jess, being so passionate with his literature obsession, didn't let James go away with the last word.  
  
"Ok ok, you win Jess, I surrender." James gave up. That's how it usually went.  
  
"That's what I thought!" Jess triumphantly replied.  
  
"Well, I gotta beat it anyways, till next time?"  
  
"Sure. Bye." James hurried off. Jess had to go home and get to work later too. He worked at a huge bookstore on 22nd street, called Bookends. He got a special discount for working there, and was able to add many new books to his collection, over the past 3 years of being there.  
  
Once Jess got home he sat down with an old classic, Oliver Twist. He was in a reading mood, and wanted to make the most of his hour before work. So he curled up on the couch and began reading.  
  
"Treats of the place where Oliver Twist was born, and Circumstances attending his birth...."  
  
* * *  
  
Rory got home later than usual. Marissa wanted her to stay and see a movie with her and Charles. And Rory, being Rory, couldn't turn down the offer. Then on the way home she stopped at the bookstore, and picked up a copy of "The Electric Kool-Aid Test" and a 1900 Edition, rare Oliver Twist hardcover. It ttok a chunk out of her wallet, but it was well worth it. She wanted to read it, but it was already 7:00 and she hadn't had supper, and her Gilmore stomach craved food.  
  
She pulled an old volume off her bookshelf. A cookbook. The only one she owned. She flipped through it and found lemon chicken, and wanted to find mashed potatoes. She went to the kitchen, Praying she had chicken and spices. Luckly, she had everything she needed.  
  
As she was cooking, Rory thought about what Marissa had said. *I wonder if I WILL find the one. Maybe I'll be alone forever.* Lorelai's voice popped into her head. *Then we can just buy some cats.* She smiled. * I could always go home and live with her, and be like Kirk.* Rory didn't really enjoy the idea of spending her life at home. Although she loved Lorelai, 3 people in one house-no. Especially not Lorelai, Luke and Rory. And they wonder why the Jacksons broke up. She would be invading their privacy and lovelife, *And God knows no one would want that to happen, after it took them this long to get together.*  
  
Rory went back to cooking supper. She didn't want to burn Mr. Chicken.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess got home from work at 8:32. He was exhausted. He wanted to read Oliver Twist again. He left off at the [art where Oliver first met Dodger and Fagin. Dodger of course, was his favorite character. He checked around for the book. It wasn't on his desk, table or nightstand, or anywhere else. *Maybe it's in the drawers.*  
  
He checked the top drawer. Nope, just pens, notebooks, and paper. 2nd drawer, nada. The third drawer looked promising. Squat. 4th? His last chance, well besides 5th, but everyone knows by the 5th chance you're screwed. The fourth was full of junk, and lots of papers. Sifting through them, one caught his attention.  
  
"Lorelai is crazy as ever..and she won't admit she misses you. She talks about you all the time. ;) Too obvious. So how's your dad? And Sasha? And what about her cats? Oh, and the girl whose brothers paper you messed up? Is she your friend? Have you made any friends? Ok, sorry to bombard you with all these questions, but I'm Marc Anthony. I need to know! And my life, well is the same. Luke says hi, Dean is still an- well, let's not go there. And guess what? I went shopping last week and got everything I need for Yale! I'm really excited and nervous. I wish you could be here. Well, I gotta hit the road, Lane just called. I miss you a lot! Write ok? Send a fruit basket, smoke signal, anything!  
  
Love, Rory"  
  
Jess had read that letter almost a million times the day he got it. The paper felt old and worn in his hands. He wondered if Rory graduated from Yale. He was sure she did, but he wondered how everything went for her.  
  
He picked up another letter.  
  
"Dear Jess, I miss you sooooooooo much! I'm so happy I got to see you before I left for college! I'm really excited. We're on our way to Yale now, and I can feel my stomach turning. I wish you were here to help me. Lorelai, Luke and Lane (The 3 L's) say hello, well Luke says "Sure", Lane "Uh, hhhhhiiiiiii," and Lorelai..."Having fun in the sun?" She wanted to put "no comment" but I just wouldn't allow it! I hope I can call you soon, or you call me. I'm so bored, and nervous. Cat Kirk was on Babette's steps, terrorizing the knomes again, right before I left. I see Human Kirk couldn't stop him from yet another raid. Well, I'm probably boring you to death now, so I'll let you go. Sorry if I was ranting this whole letter and you didn't understand any of it. I wish the baker could bake us a cake, a home-coming one. (Sorry I just passed a bakery!) I miss you. A lot.  
  
Bye Jess, Love you always, Rory."  
  
That was the last letter he ever got. They only got to talk once again on the phone after that. He had tried calling her so many times, but he couldn't ever bring himself to do it. After that phone call, well Jess didn't know. Neither wrote or called, or anything. He figured she got too busy in college, met some great guy and lived happily ever after. She deserved it, she was the greatest person he'd ever known. He just wanted her to be happy, and he hoped she was.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory walked into the New York Times office door. She was already having a bad day. First, she overslept, and then had to just throw on a shirt & skirt, and wear her hair down. She was a mess. *At least I got to shower* she thought, *as if that helped.* Not to mention on the way to work her shoe strap broke, so she had to keep fixing her shoe so it would stay on.  
  
"Rory! Good you're here!" Mrs. Platts cheerfully said. "Mr. Jones would like to see you in his office."  
  
*Uh-oh. As if this day couldn't get any worse. I'm probably going to get fired. I must really suck if he fires me after only a year.* She anxiously waited for Mr. Jones to hurry and tell her to come in.  
  
"Ah, Rory, there you are. Come on in." He looked so happy. *He must really hate me if he's this happy to fire me."  
  
"Well you're probably wondering why I called you to come in here." He stated.  
  
*Why am I not screaming duh right now!?!?!?* But she thought that wouldn't be the right thing to say, so refrained as well as she could. It would only give him more encouragement. Instead she replied "Uh-huh"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to congragulate you on your article. It made the front page. It was really well written. Great job, if you keep it up you'll soon be headlining it."  
  
Rory sighed in relief. It wasn't a happy sigh, for she wasn't in a happy mood.  
  
"Oh, uh, thanks, I guess." He walked her out and she left thinking, *At least he didn't fire me. The light of my day..whoop-dee-doo.*  
  
She went to her office and sat down. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess chewed on the end of his pencil. "Always use pencils on exams, so you can erase. Crossing out looks messy and unprofessional." He remembered his business professor reminding them, when they began the testing yesterday. His exams were almost done for the day. He just kept thinking *Saturday=Graduation..Saturday=Graduation. Almost there, I can make it!*  
  
He watched the minutes tick by on the clock and words jumble on the page.  
  
*The Civil War was one of the bloodiest and worst wars in history. Why do you think that was so?* The question read.  
  
*Come on. Who cares what I think? I thought this test was about knowledge!*  
  
Pretty soon he had Part 2 of his world history exam complete. *2 days down, 3 to go.*  
  
* * *  
  
Marissa kept talking about Charles. *Urrrrrgggggghhhhhh,* Rory thought, *Won't she just shut-up already?* She really hadn't been paying attention, she was trying to focus on more important things. At least at 4:00 she'd be able to go home. It was 2:47 now.  
  
"So yea. Ahhhhhh! I can't stop thinking about him. He's so perfect!" Marissa smiled.  
  
"But are you sure he's the one Marissa?"  
  
"What?" She looked hurt. "Yea, of course."  
  
"Well, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but maybe he's not." Rory pointed out the obvious.  
  
"Yesterday, I, you even said he was."  
  
"Yea, well, things change. I just don't want you to get hurt." Rory replied. She wanted Marrisa to just go. She was tired and cranky and some girl's lovey dovey mushy thoughts didn't help the matter.  
  
"Well he is Rory. I know it. And I won't get hurt. Anyways, what would you know?" Marissa snapped.  
  
"Yea..well how do YOU know??" Rory looked smug.  
  
"Because I do ok? What's your problem?" Marissa looked wary.  
  
"Nothing ok?" Rory yelled.  
  
"All day you have been b****ing and complaining, Rory. Just because-"  
  
"What Marissa? What?"  
  
"Rory, you wouldn't even know about love and boyfriends. You haven't even gotten as far as sleeping with someone yet." She spat.  
  
That hurt Rory. "Well ya know what Marissa? Charles is a-arrrrrrrgghhh and I am sooooo sick of you-Charles this, Charles that...does it ever end? Get over yourself already!"  
  
"Shut up." Marissa coldly responded.  
  
"Fine! Want me to shut up?" Rory's voice raised.  
  
"Yea! I do!" Marissa shot back, her glare icy.  
  
"Good then! I'm going to rid you of my awfulness. Bye!" She was yelling now.  
  
"BYE!" Marissa screamed to the retreating Rory, who walked out the door and let it slam, as loudly as she could.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess walked out and smelled the summer air. His second day of finals was over and he made it. The only problem was there was 3 days left. He walked to the parking lot, looking for his car. He didn't see it.  
  
Running over to where he parked it, he scanned the lot.  
  
*Oh sh-* He saw the sign.  
  
"No parking 6am to 5pm. Any cars parked her will be toed." He finished reading."  
  
"What the...ug!" He said, his hands up in frustration. He never remembered that sign being there. He tried to think, calm down, and think. *If I call the place they'll save my car. Hopefully.* He knew where it was, a few blocks down. Jess decided to walk, well, it wasn't much of a decision. He started running towards 49th.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory's face was hot and her mind was racing. She was walking, caught up in her rage. Her stuff was in her arms and she just wanted to throw it on the ground.  
  
*How could she say those things? I hate her!* She kept striding. *She deserves it, and I do too know about love.* She thought, but started remembering. *Ohmigosh...I did say those things to her. Oh Marissa...if you only knew.* Her eyes felt wet and she had a lump in her throat. She could feel the tears running silently down her cheeks.  
  
*I'm so dumb! I probably just lost my best friend!* She started sobbing louder now. *What is wrong with me? Marissa will hate me forever.* She kept crying, and walking. She didn't know where she was going, or why, or anything for that matter. She just kept going.  
  
*Why did I do that?* She kept thinking about Marissa's words. *You wouldn't know anything about love. Argh!* She kicked a nearby garbage can while walking. She didn't even feel her toe. Her legs just kept moving.  
  
"Uh," She collided into something, rather someone. Her papers, purse and coat went flying. She started crying even harder.  
  
She was about to yell "Watch where you're going next time," but she turned around and her eyes met her crashee.  
  
He knew it was her the second he ran into her. His heart skipped about a thousand beats.  
  
"Rory."  
  
"W-wha-, I...do I know you from somewhere" Immediately she wish she took it back. She knew who it was.  
  
Jess.  
  
Do I know you from somewhere  
  
Why do you leave me wanting more  
  
Why do all the things I say  
  
Sound like the stupid things I said before.  
  
-Skin by Madonna 


	4. Through The Rain

Title: Don't Let Go  
  
Chapter 3: Through The Rain  
  
A/N: Hi guys! I FINALLY got around to updating, after like 2 months! So sorry. This is a flashback chapter. AND a tear-jerker. I had a chapter all lined up, that was about what they say and everything, and after much considering, I think that this chapter would go more appropriately here. Sorry to still keep you guys waiting, but don't worry, since it's already written all I have to do is type it up! And thanks so much for all the great reviews! And thanks to doms1luv (I'll be sure to check out your story) and Stew Pid for all the nice compliments and everything! And thanks to starbelly, my faithful reviewer!! (The song is by Madonna and it's called Skin.) Anyhoo, I won't keep you all waiting! Here it is!  
  
Peace, Love & GOD BLESS!  
  
-Emmy  
  
Wait!!! Disclaimer...gosh I always forget these! I do NOT own anything of value or anything you would want to sue me for so blah blah, but you get the picture, I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Jess, sadly, or anything, or the song at the bottom!  
  
"It's STILL raining Luke!" Lorelai yelled, walking into Luke's diner, soaked.  
  
"So I've noticed." Luke replied.  
  
"Awww Lukey....don't be so gloomy!"  
  
"Yes we already have the rain!" Rory and Lorelai pouted.  
  
"Yes....and you have coffee." Luke came, bringing coffee over without asking.  
  
"Ahhhh and our Angel is found! Ha ha!" Lorelai shouted triumphantly.  
  
"And we didn't even have to ask!" Rory said, much cheerier than she felt. She held the hot cup of her favorite delicacy in her hands, letting the warm steam comfort her face. *It looks like wisps of smoke, or ghosts.* she thought. She was in an unpleasant mood. She knew what was coming, tonight.  
  
"Mmmmmm good." Lorelai said.  
  
"Enough, Cambells." Rory muttered. Soup did sound good though, especially on a rainy day like today. She wondered if Jess was around.  
  
"Luke....is J-" She ventured.  
  
"He's upstairs. He's probably still sleeping." Luke said.  
  
"Oh.....ok." Rory hesitated. She wanted to go up, but she didn't know if she should.  
  
"Go on." Luke smiled. "Go....skidattle."  
  
"No Luke! Don't take her away!" Lorelai protested, while Luke pushed Rory through the curtain. "How could you? My only daughter! Who knows if I'll ever even see her again!"  
  
"Of course you will. Now hush. Drink your coffee. It's 7:30 in the morning.....you'll wake Taylor up."  
  
"Oh Luke, don't use that excuse. You know he rises with the sun and sets with the moon. Hey, that means he never sleeps. Hmmm that would explain the frequent PMS wouldn't it?"  
  
Rory heard their banter and she quietly snuck up the stairs. She smiled, hearing the Taylor comment. Everyone was always up for a good Taylor joke.  
  
She got to the door, and started to open it.  
  
"Peek-a-boo! Is anybody home?" She said, quietly incase Jess was actually sleeping.  
  
She stepped in, and took in the surroundings. Jess was lying on the couch at the far end of the room and his eyes were peacefully shut. Rory hoped he was dreaming about her. She crept over to his "bed" and sat on the edge. She stared at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and so young. *Doesn't everybody look younger in their sleep? It's the time they let their thoughts and soul go free.* She wondered.  
  
Tapping on Jess's shoulder she whispered his name. He stirred, but didn't wake. She smiled, and put her hand to his hair, and started running her fingers through it. His eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Hey....is this my morning wake-up call?" He sounded so quiet.  
  
"Choose what you like!"  
  
"Too bad it didn't happen everyday."  
  
Rory smiled. "Don't get high hopes up, ant."  
  
"Ah, but I like the goat better, he never could get that dam."  
  
"It was a ram." She corrected. She looked down at Jess, seeing he probably didn't have a shirt on. She thought he was just in boxers. Then she realized her hand was still in his hair. She started to pull it away when Jess grabbed her wrist and yanked her down next to him. Now their eyes were at the same level.  
  
"You trickster, you." She squinted her eyes at him in mock anger.  
  
"Awww, come on, you know you wanted to." He gave her a puppy dog face, and she couldn't help but laughing.  
  
"Maybe so, maybe so. But that's for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
She leaned in closer and he kissed her. She started smiling, and he pulled away.  
  
"Awww Rory, you ruined the whole thing! Duh, you don't smile when you kiss somebody."  
  
"Well I just did, so I think it can be done." She replied.  
  
"Whatever." He pulled her in for another kiss, this one more passionate. He put his arms around her and pulled her close, and lifted up the covers. She slid under and leaned into the nook of his shoulder. Sighing she thought *He smells so good*  
  
"Let's go back to sleep." Rory said, her eyes feeling a little droopy. Jess snuggled closer, and Rory felt his bare chest with her hands. He had muscles.  
  
"Jess, I never knew you worked out!" She exclaimed.  
  
"It just comes naturally." He gloated.  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
"It does."  
  
"Whatever." They both smiled, nose to nose, and kissed again.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess looked out the window of the book shop. It was such a gloomy day. In more than one way. He was going to miss her so much.  
  
"I found it!" Rory cried, a little too loud for the store owner.  
  
"Shhhhhhh." She scolded. "People might be reading here!"  
  
"Sorry." Rory quieted down.  
  
"Look!" She came over to Jess and showed him the book.  
  
"Very nice Luda. I hear you been disturbing the peace." He grinned.  
  
"Was not." She tried showing him the book again. "See?"  
  
"Wow.." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Uhhhh, Jess." She groaned.  
  
"No, for real, I think it's great."  
  
"Well good, you should mister." She leaned in towards him. He put his hand on her cheek and trailed it down her face. Then he snatched the book out from her hands.  
  
"Hey!" She indignantly said.  
  
"Great Expectations eh?" He teased.  
  
"Only for you." She shot back. She reached for the book, and he put it behind him. She tried again and he threw it up in the air, and caught it right above her head.  
  
"Swiper no swiping!" She said, in defeat.  
  
"Fine, you can have it back...but..you're going to have to pay."  
  
"Gracias señor Mariano. Now as to my debt."  
  
"You..have to.." He leaned closer and so did she. She grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. When they broke apart, Rory caught the owner flashing them dirty looks.  
  
"Uh-oh Jess, we better hit the road. Angry lady...at 1,2,3," she moved her finger in clockwise directions, "8 o'clock."  
  
"Oh no.what will we ever do?"  
  
"C'mon, let's go. I don't want to be marked as the girl who was making out in the book shop. It would ruin my rep. I think Dickens will have to wait till another day." She sighed, and put the book back. "Farewell Charles."  
  
"Ok, let's go Rory. Move it along." He pushed her out the store, as both of them laughed, prancing around in the rain.  
  
"And we're off!"  
  
* * *  
  
"This movie is so sad." Rory complained, sniffling. She and Jess were comfortably sitting on the couch at her house, watching "The Man In The Moon." Jess was sitting, and Rory was sprawled out on his lap, his arms around her, and her head on his chest.  
  
"There's still a few minutes left...maybe it will end differently."  
  
She glared at Jess. "You're not helping the situation."  
  
"Sorry, I tried." Jess gave in.  
  
"Reese was so cute young." Rory remarked.  
  
"So is her sister." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Jess." Rory slapped his arm playfully. "I can't believe you would say that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok, as long as that's cleared up."  
  
They sat there, just thinking, and watching the movie. Rory loved to be with Jess, because she never felt like she had to say anything, their silence could say a thousand words.  
  
15 minutes later, the movie ended and Lorelai walked in the door from work.  
  
"Why hello you lovebirds. What was on?" She questioned, seeing Rory's sad face.  
  
"The Man In The Moon." Jess replied.  
  
"Oh no! And I missed it! Ug!" She stamped her foot.  
  
"Mom, the ending didn't change." Rory said.  
  
"So I see. Well I'm going to go up and change ok? You two behave." Lorelai left them, and headed upstairs.  
  
"What time is it Rory?" Jess asked, looking around for a clock.  
  
"Ummmmm" She glanced down at her wrist. "8:23 exactly, why?" Her heart sunk. She felt the why part was useless, she knew why Jess had asked. And she knew exactly what he was going to say next.  
  
"Oh. It's uh, time, you know." He nervously muttered. Suddenly all the happiness of the day left him, and he remembered why he was leaving.  
  
"Yea..I know." Rory looked down. She knew it too. As hard as either one tried, they couldn't deny it. It was time for Jess to go.  
  
*What do I say?* Jess thought. He never had to worry about saying goodbyes. If and when he left, he usually didn't mention it to anyone, and certainly didn't say goodbye. And he knew this time would be hardest.  
  
"So, uh.." Neither one made an effort to get up, or move. Rory was slowly realizing, and now she actually though about tomorrow. He wouldn't be here. Ever. But, she tried not to depress herself too much, and sunk lower into Jess's lap and held on tighter.  
  
"I don't want to go Rory, you know I don't." Jess said.  
  
"I know, but-" She gazed into Jess's sad eyes. "It's just, hard."  
  
"You're not alone Rory. I've never said a real goodbye to anyone in my life. I've never cared to. And now.." He turned. He felt a lump in his throat.  
  
"Why, Jess?" She felt herself tearing up, not for the first time this night.  
  
"I have to. We've already gone through this. He came, and he's making me go with him. And anyways, you're going off to college next year, and I wouldn't even see you if I stayed. And everyone knows I'm going nowhere in life, so I my-as-well go. And I don't want to Rory, I honestly don't. I just have to." He said, his voice lowering. He felt the lump rising.  
  
"I know Jess. But it's just..not fair." She turned around, so she was facing him. Her eyes teared up, and she closed them trying not to cry. Trying not to let him know how much it hurt.  
  
"Shhh." He pulled her head close, and rested it on his chest. His shirt became wet where her face lay. Jess didn't care. He leaned into her hair, smelling her, tasting her. He couldn't let it show, how much he cared, how much he knew he was going to miss her. *And here goes up the wall.* He darkly thought. For once in his life he found someone, who he truly cared about and could trust, but he couldn't even say goodbye, and just for once let her see all his emotions. He wanted to be sad with her, cry with her, laugh with her, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't cry.  
  
She pulled her head away, and gazed into his eyes. He was hurting too, she could tell. "I guess, it's time."  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Rory got up, and he did too. They walked to the door and Jess got his coat. Rory stood there, not knowing how to act or what to say. She could feel her eyes wet.  
  
"I, uh, I'll miss you." She said.  
  
"Me too. We'll visit don't worry." He reassured her, and himself.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Write."  
  
"I will."  
  
"When I get there I'll call, or send you my address or something ok?"  
  
"Sure." She looked down. Neither could take it anymore. She lunged in and squeezed him as tight as she could and he pulled her close. They kissed, then hugged, then kissed, and repeated multiple times. Rory was crying, but not too hard. Jess gently let go, knowing any longer would just make the goodbye worse.  
  
"Well, I guess, I'll see ya around." He said, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Yea, I suppose so." She stared up at his face.  
  
"Goodbye, Rory Gilmore." He said, now looking at her.  
  
"Goodbye, Jess Mariano." She kissed him one last time, and watched him leave. The door shut, and her heart broke.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory laid on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Jess was gone. He had just left, 3 minutes ago, and Rory was already a mess. She rolled over on her bed and felt something hard on her back. She lifted the blankets and peeked inside. *Great Expectations!* she read. She smiled, knowing immediately who it obviously was from. She opened the cover.  
  
"Don't let go Rory, please, don't let go. I know I was stupid, and I never wanted to leave, but, well it just had to be this way. Please, always think of me, because I know I could never forget you. I will miss you so much and I know I will never meet anyone like you, ever. And I just hope you won't let me go. I'm sorry, I probably messed up big-time tonight. I bet I didn't say anything right. I've, just never said goodbye before, to someone I've loved. And I know we'll talk, probably, if I have anything to say about it, but it won't be the same. Ever. And I want to always remember this, and you. And what we had. So please, just don't let go. Oh, and don't worry, I payed for it. I miss you already. Love you always and forever, Jess."  
  
*Don't let go...don't let go.* The words played back in her mind. And that's when she decided to go after him.  
  
* * *  
  
That wasn't how Jess wanted it to go. Not at all. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to hold her, just one last time. He wanted to look into her eyes, and let his thoughts roam freely in the ocean in them. He wanted to say he loved her, just so she knew. But he knew if he did, it would have been Noah's Ark all over again.  
  
He walked quickly down the sidewalk, trying not to get too wet. His hair was already soaked, and his feet were cold, but that was about all. The rain was warm, and it was refreshing, like he was being cleansed of everything. He sighed, and he knew he would probably never see her again. Maybe once, twice if they visited, but it would be so hard to keep up a relationship, even just a talking one, with both of them being so far. But he felt they would always be connected, somehow, some way.  
  
And he hoped she wouldn't let go.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory ran down the street, frantically searching for him. Her heart was beating wildly, and her thoughts were way ahead of her. *Where could he be? What if he's already back? Does he care? Does he miss me? I can't let go..I can't let him go, I can't, I can't.* She needed to stop and breathe, but she wouldn't allow it. She couldn't be too late. He had only left about 10 minutes ago, so Rory figured he wasn't home yet.  
  
Through the darkness she spotted a brown-haired figure hurriedly walking, and she knew it was him.  
  
"Jess! Jess! Jess..wait! Please."  
  
* * *  
  
Jess kept going. He was almost there, well he had a little ways to go. He took the long way, on purpose. He wanted to go on the bridge, one last time before he left. He hoped she would be there, so he could make it all right.  
  
"Jess...wait. Please." He heard someone call. He turned around.  
  
"Rory?" he muttered.  
  
"Jess!" She ran up to him and just hugged him, tighter than she ever held him before. She was crying, hard, harder than he'd ever seen her before. "Jess, I couldn't let you go Jess. I couldn't.." she sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"Shhh. I know Rory. Me too. I'm so sorry." He felt the lump again, and his heart was breaking every second she was crying. He held onto her, tight, and he knew he couldn't leave.  
  
"Jess, I...I..don't..w-want..you to..g-g-go." She tried saying. She never moved her head from Jess's shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to go either. I have to though. And we both know it." He felt that lump getting bigger, and he felt wetness falling from his eyes. He couldn't tell if it was from the rain, or his tears.  
  
"Rory..I..." he choked.  
  
She looked up at him, and at that moment she knew, she had no doubt that he truly loved her.  
  
"I know Jess." She tried to reassure him.  
  
"But listen, Rory, I...I'm so..sorry..I never wanted it to be this way. I never wanted to leave." She knew he was crying.  
  
"Awww Jess. Come here." She lifted her head and pulled him close, and kissed him, more passionately and lovingly then she ever kissed anyone before, and ever would again.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Rory suggested they go to the bridge, one last time before he left.  
  
"Ok. Let's go." Jess led the way, and neither let go of each other the whole way there, and even when they sat down Rory clung tightly to his torso.  
  
Her tears less, she decided to try and say what she needed to say.  
  
"Jess, I know, I know you never wanted it to be this way. I know you never wanted to leave me, and never wanted to go, but I know now, I understand, it has to be this way. I don't want you to go either. And, "she paused " I want you to know, that no matter what Jess, even if we never see each-other again, fall in love (the thought brought a bitter taste to her mouth) with someone else, and get married, I will never, never ever let go. Never ok?" She started crying again, but silently.  
  
Jess took in her words, and saw she was crying again, and pulled her close. "Rory...I...I. I love you." Rory looked up at him then and started to cry, a little more, because she knew how hard it was for him to say it.  
  
"Jess I love you too. I love you sooo much Jess. Don't ever forget it." She hugged him closer and felt his heart.  
  
They sat like that just holding each other, for 1 or 2 hours after. Rory then decided she had better go, before Lorelai got worried. Rory thanked him for the book, and he reminded her she owed him. That night, Rory saw the tears, falling silently from his eyes, she saw all his pain, his sadness, and his hurt, from all of his 18 years, showing through his eyes. She felt so much for him. They then said goodbye, not as tearful as before, but smiled, knowing, that they would meet again, somehow, in the future. Someday.  
  
hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
i'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
i know you hear me  
  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
-My Last Breath by Evanescence  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! R/R pleeeease! And the song I added, it's not part of the one I am doing for each chapter, or I think that I am just going to put any song/clippings of songs at the end of chapters! Yes..I think that sounds good.and it's a big score when you find songs that go with your chapters...but anyhoo..I will let you guys go review!!! (Hee hee, have I no shame?? ;) 


	5. Let Me Take You Home

Title: Don't Let Go  
  
Chapter 4: Let Me Take You Home  
  
Disclaimer: "Ahhh yes, thank you thank you, no applause needed."..."What was that Miss, how do I keep up with my life and the show? Ah well, that's easy! Gilmore Girls is my life, yes I am the proud owner and creater." *grins broadly and bows* "And I am ever so glad to have worked with and hired the characters I did." *winks at Milo..Lauren yells "Dirty!!"* Whoops, sorry..that was me dreaming! I don't own nada, cept the story idea and that's bout it folks!  
  
A/N: Hey I am updating sooner, that's an improvement. Maybe it's cuz I already had this chapter written, I just gotta finish typing it now! Easy right? Ha..not when you're a lazy bum like me! Well anyhoo, thanx to the reviewers, *cough only one cough* but a special thanx to that one reviewer..*drumroll*... Katie!! Well I suppose enough of my ranting, I will let you get on with the story and I will let myself get on with reading Family Portrait by Sk8erGrl.again. Great story! (You guys all thought I was about to type the story up when I finished writing this A/N?? What are you nuts?)  
  
Oh, and BTW I just thought I would ask your opinion on this, my muse has been kind enough to hit my with the story starter stick and I have a new idea! It's a Literati, (of course, anything else would be truly shameful) and it's a Future Fic, where Jess has a wife and then he meets Rory again. Will everything go ok with him and his wife, or will he be a c-h-e-a-t-e- r?? Hmm you will have to see if I write it to find out. Ha! But just wondering, if I should, seeing as how I am involved in this story right now and I really want it to turn out nicely, and plus I already know pretty much the storyline for the next (1,2,3) 3 chapters.but after that it's all the unknown. But so anyhoo, just let me know.  
  
Don't Let Go  
  
4  
  
-Let Me Take You Home-  
  
She was drowning, whirling in a sea of chocolate brown, with no sense of the world around her. Her head was spinning, jumbled words and random thoughts raced through her mind.  
  
*Why'd you come here-Just wanted to-Rory, are you still with Dean?-Nice look very Blue Crush-Zing I've been snapped-What now?-I have to go take care of something- Hi- Now I've seen it all- Keep thinking what you're thinking- A party?- You looked it up- I will- Wait- Why- Don't go- Please- Don't let go..* The voices faded.  
  
"Rory!" Her consiousness woke up. She snapped out of it.  
  
"Rory." This time he said it with a confirmation, to clarify all this was really happened and was not some blissful dream. Rory met his glance, and stared into his eyes. Those eyes, captivated her, and she felt tingles running down her spine.  
  
"Jess." She barely whispered it out, to make her mind believe it was actually him after all these years.  
  
She felt a dampness against her cheek. It brought her back to life, and she remembered what else had happened during the day.  
  
"Here, I'll help." He bent down and starting picking up her stuff, avoiding the passerbys. For the first time since she saw him, she took in her surroundings and realized they were standing in the middle of a busy New York sidewalk, and she got haughty and disapproving looks from the others going by. Jess gently laid Rory's purse in her hand, and gathered the rest of the stuff in his arms.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered. It felt un-real, Jess, being there, next to her. Again.  
  
* * *  
  
He was sure she could hear his heart. It was beating wildly and he couldn't control it. It was Rory. In the flesh.  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't like any of the dreams she'd had. She'd never imagined that they would actually come true thought, either. At least the seeing Jess again part. It wasn't something she expected. Oh, how she'd missed him, but now that he was here, her voice seemed to have fled, and her mind was working at a dangerous speed limit that she couldn't keep up with. Her palms were sweaty, and her heart was racing. She wanted to hold him, like she used to, and feel his warmth.  
  
A breeze ruffled her hair and she felt a chill.  
  
"Here, you might want this." Jess handed her the jacket and grinned. He hoped she didn't notice his hand shaking. Rory took her coat and out it on, slowly and carefully, not wanting to disturb the tranquility around them. She glanced at Jess, while performing the task, and tried to read his thoughts. His eyes stayed unchanged.  
  
"Jess, I-uh, wow, I." She couldn't find the right words. It was silent again.  
  
Jess spoke up. "Don't know what to say?"  
  
"You caught me. It's been so long."  
  
"I know." She thought she saw a hint of sadness, guilt and regreat in his eyes. But most prominent was the hurt. And she knew, because she felt it too.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, um, what are you doing here?" Jess asked, while storlling along Rory.  
  
"I-uh, I live here now."  
  
"No kidding." Jess wondered for how long.  
  
"Yea, I work at the Times." Rory informed him. *What's he doing here? Not living here.right?*  
  
"Oh, very classy." He didn't know whether to tell her or not.  
  
"Why are you here?" She cautiously asked.  
  
"Live here," was his non-chalant reply.  
  
"That's all?" She knew there had to be something more.  
  
"I, uh, go to N.Y.U. And I work. Too." He added as an after-thought.  
  
"Wow. That's great Jess." She was genuinely happy for him. She knew how hard it must have been, to get in and all. *But why here and not California?*  
  
"You do know Jess, that if you went to college in California you would have been able to get in free." She thought she saw him flinch. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned California. Trust Rory and her big mouth. She internally kicked herself.  
  
"Yea, things just didn't work out there." He looked down. He wasn't ready to tell her why, especially her. It seemed pointless to him now that he even left Stars Hollow.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rory apoligized. Rory saw his eyes glaze, and his mask went up once again. She wished he didn't have to pretend.  
  
"It's ok." But it wasn't.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bull! You do it everytime!" Jess shouted at his father. Jimmy looked down.  
  
"I didn't mean to Jess. Please, give me a second chance." He begged.  
  
"No." Jess coldly responded. "I've given you so many chances already, and guess what? You blew them all."  
  
"Just, please? Everyone deserves a second chance."  
  
Jess looked disgusted. "You know, I knew you were going to do it. You do it everytime! Just when we started to get along, started to talk, you had to screw everything up. He** Jimmy, maybe I even liked you!"  
  
Jimmy was at a loss for words. He truly didn't mean to do it.  
  
"But I'm sick of it. And I'm not staying. I'm not going to sit around in this sh**hole, wondering what the next day is going to be like. I'm not going to be nothing. Like you." Jess gave him one last hard stare, and walked out, letting the door slam behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
His thoughts came back to the present. Rory looked into his eyes, deeply and tried to understand. Tried to see what he saw, and feel what he felt. But the façade came back, and he wished he didn't have to pretend.  
  
* * *  
  
It was quiet. Neither one spoke, each had to much on their minds to think about. They just walked silently along, keeping in stride with one another.  
  
Rory wanted to talk, to ask him how he had been, to feel like she knew him again. Jess was just grateful he was with her now. She kept his thoughts stuck on her, and he pushed all the others to the back of his mind.  
  
"Jess, uh, when, er, how, why, Jess-why didn't you call?" It tumbled out.  
  
The abruptness of her question startled Jess. To tell the truth, he didn't know either. She saw the bafflement on his face, and tried to make it easier.  
  
"I just, I've always wondered, and it's been so long, gosh, and I, what happened with us?" There we go again. Darn that big mouth.  
  
Jess tried to gather his thoughts.  
  
"I don't know, I just, I guess I was afraid, or what you would say, or would happen, and I didn't know if you cared. And all the stuff with my dad, well, he didn't help. I've stayed up a lot, just wondering and thinking about it too, but it never came. It was my fault, mostly." He tried explaining.  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was my fault too, I could have just as easily picked up the phone. I know your number.  
  
"And I knew yours. But, you weren't the one who moved away." Jess grimiced, taking full responsibility. He knew it was his fault, and it killed him.  
  
"Jess it wasn't anybody's fault ok?" She comforted him. Deep in her heart she felt that it was indeed his fault, all the times she cried, cursing him for leaving her. But that was then, and he was here now and that's all that mattered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ha." Jess laughed. After remembering his forgotten car, Rory and him had gone to pick it up. They were now waiting for it, catching up on each others past 5 years.  
  
"I know. It's funny though, I guess they just needed us out of the way."  
  
"Yea, mostly me though. I was the troublemaker after all." He winked.  
  
"But you could always tell they liked each other, but a while after she met him and they still weren't together, I figured it was a hopeless cause." Rory replied, smiling.  
  
"Ah, but expect the unexpected." Jess commented, pausing what he realized the irony in his statement. Each took a break from talking to mull over their own thoughts.  
  
A soft silence fell over the room. You could still hear the hum of the auto shop inside, and the bang every now and then of metal, but it didn't matter to them. Jess was quite a good fortune teller. *He could be the next Miss Cleo!* Rory thought with amusement. She imagined him wearing a long dress, with a turban coiled around his head, sitting in front of a crystal ball. She silently giggled, then she burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jess asked in mock hurt.  
  
"Miss Jessie." She managed in between.  
  
"I so don't wanna know."  
  
Just then the person walked in who was in charge of the car.  
  
"Alright, you can have her. Just remember to look at the signs next time you park so this won't happen again. Got it kid?"  
  
Jess looked at Rory and gave her his goofy smirk.  
  
"Yes sir!" Jess saluted and marched over to retrieve his car.  
  
Rory saw that while he had changed in so many ways, part of him was still the same old Jess she loved. Admitting it to herself, that she loved him, that was the hard part.  
  
She followed Jess out to the garage where they kept his car and saw him trot over and hop inside. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want him to go, that was certain. She wasn't ready to say goodbye.again. She walked over to the car and he rolled down the window.  
  
"Hop in!" He motioned to the seat next to him.  
  
"But-" She hesitated.  
  
"C'mon. It'll be fun." Rory didn't look to convinced. "Please?" He pouted. Rory cracked a smile. "Please Rory?" he said, this time getting serious again. "I owe you. The least I can do is take you home."  
  
His eyes, they got her every time. She knew she would give in before she even did.  
  
"Alright alright, fine." She shook her head and got in.  
  
"Meet Emmy!" (hee hee..don't I wish?!??) He gestured toward the car.  
  
Rory smiled and pushed him gently, feeling sparks as they touched. "Come on playboy, get a move on."  
  
"If you insist." Jess started the engine, and pulled out, and off they went.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jess! Slow down!" Rory shrieked. He slammed on the brakes.  
  
"JESS!" She yelled. She jerked forward in her seat. She couldn't tell whether he always drove this crazy or was just showing off.  
  
"Phew! Just missed that one." Jess noted, with relief. "Now," he looked at Rory with a mischeivious look in his eyes, "Where's your house?"  
  
"Right up here a few streets, right." She waited patiently for her street. 46, 45, 44, 43. "There!" she pounced. Jess slowed down, and made a sharp turn.  
  
"Ok, Jess, when we get home, I'm calling Driver's Ed." Rory said.  
  
"Driver's Ed. can't handle me and Andretti's afraid I'll take over." Rory smiled.  
  
"What'd they say?" she laughed.  
  
"Apparently I'm too mischievious, rambunctious, and have no true desire to be a safe driver."  
  
"Court adjourned. They had the right ruling. Too bad they didn't keep you huh?" Rory said, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, it would have been much funner if they had." Jess looked over at her. "Is this it?" He looked up, nodding towards the 7 story apartment complex out the window.  
  
"That would be my crib."  
  
"Livin' large are we?"  
  
"Seems to be that way." Rory got out of the car and grabbed her coat and papers.  
  
"Well, uh, thanks for the ride Jess." She said, in a depressed tone.  
  
"Who says I'm going anywhere?"  
  
"I, um, just thought, you know, since, seeing as, well-" Rory stumbled. *He's going to think I'm a total brainless moron.*  
  
"You thought you could get away that easily. I want to see your house."  
  
"Well-" Rory searched for an excuse, "It's not clean."  
  
"That's fine" He started to get out of the car.  
  
"Or big."  
  
"Sometimes smaller is better." He shut the door.  
  
"Wait." She put her hand on his chest, to stop him from going anywhere. "Can I at least go in and clean it, and you can wait here, then I'll yell from the window, 'It's ok!' then you can come up?"  
  
"Rory. Are you serious?"  
  
"Uh-yea." She slowly replied.  
  
"No. It doesn't matter. I bet your house is way cleaner than mine. I'm not a heath inspector Ror, I could care less." He tried convincing her. He knew she'd give in eventually.  
  
"Well..." She looked hesitant.  
  
"Please?" Jess whined. It broke her.  
  
"Fine." She sighed. But in her head she grinned smugly. She didn't let him get in so quickly. She had to at least take the path of some resistance, just to throw him off the track. "If you insist. It's not going to be pretty though."  
  
Jess looked triumphant. "I wasn't expecting Mr. Clean, more on the lines of a grunged Martha look."  
  
"Well, then you'll fit right in."  
  
"So I'm coming."  
  
"You're coming."  
  
"Right." Jess confirmed.  
  
"So, off we are then." Jess started to make his way closer to the building, but Rory's hand was still there.  
  
"I-uh, sor-" She mumbled and moved her hand.  
  
"Let's go-o." Jess complained, like a little 7 year old, trying to smooth the moment over. He hadn't minded it though, in fact, he hoped they'd have many more similar occurances.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess plopped down on the couch, while a dumb-founded Rory stood at the door, mouth open in shock.  
  
"Well, uh, just go ahead and make yourself at home." She pronounced.  
  
"No trouble there." Jess snatched an M&M from Rory's dish on her coffee table and tossed it in his mouth.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to come in?" Jess smiled, looking amused.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Rory indignantly replied. Jess always had gotten the best of her.  
  
"Not if I'm already here." Jess corrected.  
  
Rory stepped in and took off her coat. She walked into her room and put her papers down on her desk. She peeked her head out the door.  
  
"Jess? I'm going to change, I'll be right back." She marveled as he threw the M&Ms into his mouth and caught them.  
  
"Mmm hmm. Take your time."  
  
She closed the door and got out her clothes. She laughed to herself as she heard a crash in the kitchen, then a "I'm ok" from Jess. He acted as if they'd known each other their whole lives and nothing had ever kept them apart. But Rory couldn't think of how else he should act, because they'd had a connection before, and feelings like that don't just die. Besides, a tense meeting would have been just awkward.  
  
"Are you done yet Rory?" He called from the living room.  
  
"I thought you said I could take as long as I wanted?" She yelled back.  
  
"So sue me! It's no fun without you." Rory opened her door and saw Jess reclining on the couch twiddling his fingers.  
  
"Finally!" He got up.  
  
"You make it seem like I was in there forever! I wasn't that long mister."  
  
"Only, you were. But it's ok, I understand. You had to dress to impress."  
  
Leaning against her door, she looked down at her blue jeans and her soft beige and brown striped turtleneck.  
  
"Whatever you say Jess."  
  
He brushed by her and went into the room. He fingered through the papers, newspaper clippings and articles on Rory's desk. His eyes lingered on a photo of her and Lorelai.  
  
"When was this taken?" He asked.  
  
"Last year, I think."  
  
"Oh. When were you there last?" He questioned, knowing Rory went back to visit every so often. He would have been shell shocked if she hadn't.  
  
"A few weeks ago. 3 probably. But I'm going back next week." She stated, hesitantly waiting his response.  
  
"Oh. Are you going to tell them.." He trailed off.  
  
"If you want."  
  
"I haven't talked to him since I left." Rory could tell by his face he missed him.  
  
"Maybe-" An idea popped into her head. *No, he probably wouldn't want to.*  
  
"Maybe," she suggested, "you could come with me."  
  
He paused. *I can't go back there. They must all hate me.* Jess thought. Half of him wanted to go, with Rory, and also because he would never admit it, but he missed the perky town. But the other half.  
  
"Graduation's this Sunday." He simply responded. Her heart fell. She didn't even know why she had bothered. She just thought maybe.  
  
"But, when are you leaving?" She looked up. *Does this mean.*  
  
"Monday, I think."  
  
"Well, if I wouldn't be a pain in the a-"  
  
She cut him off. "No Jess it's be fine. Rally!" She tried to reassure him. "Look, I'd be really glad. Everyone will be so excited to see you, and plus, it can get kind of lonely driving alone. And Luke misses you Jess. He won't say it, but we all know he does."  
  
"If it's any trouble though Rory, you don't have to. Because I don't want it to be a hassle."  
  
"No Jess. It's already decided. You're coming with me. And that's final."  
  
"Rory, Rory, I've never seen this side of you. When did you become so pushy and commanding?" Jess joked.  
  
"Hmmm," She thought about it, playing along, "Ever since I went to college I think."  
  
"Well yes, that Yale is a very tough community."  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"What was your speech on graduation day? 'Hi I'm Rory, I'm big and bad and I made it! How do you like me now Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Noooo, too Toby Keith." She argued.  
  
"Yes, and you'd rather make a more original stand." He agreed.  
  
"Correct. So, when is this graduation on Sunday?"  
  
"4:30. It'll be all the rage." Jess mocked.  
  
"Since when does the word rage account for a space in your vocabulary?" She laughed.  
  
"Since now. You should come."  
  
"I should. I could. I would-will." She said.  
  
"And then, I'll just have to come with you to Crazy-town. After all, it's only equally fair that way." Jess went on.  
  
"Yes, that way we can share the love." Rory commented.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Look out Stars Hollow, here I come!" Jess announced.  
  
*What am I getting myself into?*  
  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
and dream i do...  
  
i believe in you  
  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
-Taking Over Me by Evanescence  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter was very awful, it was a hard one to write! And I am not sure if I will keep this song for this chapter, cuz it might go better w/ the next one but oh well! I'm still looking! 


End file.
